


Please (say yes)

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Prompt I got from a friend. Check Alone by Halsey ft. Big Sean for reference.





	Please (say yes)

The last few weeks were messing with Beca's mind. Chloe kept insisting on meeting her and try to rebuild their friendship. But she was smarter than that and she knew she couldn't drag Chloe, her precious sweet Chloe, to this hard world of fame and gossip. Hell, the redhead deserves more than being stalked by paps just because of being part of Beca's life.

 

It's been three years since the Bellas parted ways right after the USO tour. Random messages and calls were made if the chance was given but clearly, time played its part and those ways of contact vanished. Beca and Chloe's friendship wasn't an exception.

 

Beca was shining in the industry before she even got time to process it. Her impressive skills and talent turning her in one of the youngest music producers in history in a span of 2 years. That and her current DJ gigs she gets to do turned her into a workaholic with no time to work on old relationships. Much less in a relationship with someone who lived on the other side of the country.

 

But here she was. Chloe right in front of her demanding for answers. Scratch that- she was demanding for Beca to be back in her life. Her bright baby blues containing all the words she couldn't say.

 

"I know you're famous now and that you're very busy. But I'm still your Chloe, Becs. I should never let us fall apart" the redhead spoke calmly. Trying to hold back the tears.

"Pease, don't do this to me. I can't make you go through all this mess" Beca pleaded the words. "Hell, I can barely manage myself and it's been almost 3 years" her hand moved to Chloe's thigh.

"I can look after myself. I'm not a child!"

"I... I didn't mean it like that" the brunette closed her eyes and breathed deeply in an attempt to find the right words. "Look. You're so important to me, Chlo. You need more than someone who can get zoned out of important things because of work. You deserve some-"

"I need you, Beca. Can't you see it?" the redhead moved closer. "For fuck's sake! We've been apart for so long. I can't keep living without you in my life. We are more than family and you know it"

Beca didn't know she was crying until she felt Chloe's thumb brush a tear away. Her head tilted and she allowed herself to cherish the caress. This was the reason she kept her distance. She couldn't go through the process of getting over Chloe again. She couldn't be that strong. Not after this.

"Beca" the older woman called her "I know you're solitaire right now. I know you don't feel connected to anyone. And... and I want to be your anchor. I had a lot of time to think and analyze this. I know that it won't be easy and I'm fine if I have to spend little time with you if I get to be the one you come home to. And I'm more than okay with being the bitch who got your heart" Chloe giggled softly at Beca's smile. "Please, let me be the sun to your raincloud"

 

And Beca couldn't resist it anymore. Her heart was beating fast and her whole being imploring her to say 'yes'. Just one word that could change everything. Three letters that would put her life upside down. She just needed to agree and they'd be in this mess together.

 

Closing the distance, her lips captured Chloe's in a soft motion. Their lips fitting perfectly while dancing together in the sweetest melody. Both women smiling at each other in a silent promise.


End file.
